Dark Power
by i.forgive.you
Summary: Isa and sisters are psychics. When they are captured, Hadrian and his brothers come to their aid after Isa tries to control their human servant. Now Isa and Hadrian must work out their differences and find love. Companion to Dark Huntress and Dark Angel. HIATUS UNTIL COMBINED
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark series. That all goes to the ingenuity of Christine Feehan. I do have rights to my own made up characters though.**_

* * *

"Isa, I don't feel so good," Rachel groaned.

Isa rushed over to her younger sister and cradled the girl's head in her lap. "What is it Rachel?" Isa demanded in a gentle whisper. "What do you feel?"

"There's darkness. Lots of it. It's coming here. Make it go away Isa. I can't stand it." Rachel moaned.

Isa and her twin sister Diane exchanged a telling look and Diane nodded. Isa held Rachel close and make soft cooing noises to calm the girl. Of the three of them, Rachel was the most sensitive to the darkness that lived inside people. If she said that it was coming, it was only a matter of time before it would be there.

**We have five breaches along the outer perimeter.** Diane informed Isa telepathically. Isa stored the knowledge away from her younger sister.

"Rachel, I want you to be calm, and whatever happens, don't fight them or run from them. They won't touch you yet." Isa said stroking her sister's hair.

Rachel cried silently, but didn't object. She trusted her sisters. They were her life. They would never betray her. Isa took deep breaths to calm herself and reached outside. Five sources of pure evil. There was no light in there soul. She couldn't touch them. She could not manipulate their bodies. For the first time in years, Isa felt real fear. **Can you track them Diane?**

**No**, Diane said immediately with a mental shake of her head. **They have something else helping them that I cannot get past. There is something very powerful at work here Isa. I believe we should be very afraid starting now.**

**I fear sister, that you are right**. Isa closed her eyes and held Rachel tight. If they were already inside the outer perimeter than there was no escape. It had been a mistake on Diane and Isa's part and now they would all pay for it. **Diane…**

**Yes Isa?**

**Don't die.**

Isa could almost see her twin sister smile. **I wouldn't dream of it.**

* * *

The sun hadn't set yet when Hadrian rose from the ground, his rest disturbed. His brothers, Gaul and Byzantine, were with him on the surface for the same reason. One of their human servants was being controlled. The man's mind was active and alert, but he had no control over his body. Something that the three brothers did not like hearing. The three brothers reached into their servant's mind. The touch was demanding and feminine. _Must save Rachel. She cannot die. Rachel must live. Save her._

It was almost a compulsion yet somehow different. It was more primitive. The brothers followed the order back to the source. Hadrian felt stark terror, fierce pain, and resignation. The emotions were vivid and almost blinding. They nearly brought him to his knees with their intensity. It had been so long since he had ever felt. And now…_now_ of all times he had found his lifemate. "Hadrian?" Gaul's voice was quiet and compelling.

"We find and protect the woman at all costs." Hadrian growled launching himself into the air. His brothers exchanged a single look before following their brother. They simultaneously tracked their human servant and the woman to find them. They would find the woman and protect her at all costs. She was _his_ lifemate and the one's terrorizing her were all dead.

The building was a warehouse on the outside of town. It looked abandoned, but the three brothers knew otherwise. They came in from three sides. Hadrian took the form of a large Bengali tiger and stalked into the front entrance. The smell of old blood was thick in the air and laced with the scent of freshly spilled blood. Anger boiled inside Hadrian. The brothers found the entrance to the underground chamber and entered silent and undetectable. The sight nearly made Hadrian lose all control. There were three females in the room. One was small and childlike, her body folded into a compact size as she was huddled in a cramped cage. The other two females were bound to replicas of ancient Roman crosses with gags and blindfolds. Blood ran down their bodies in tiny rivulets. The more muscled of the two females was rigid in an attempt at composure. The other female had the gag crushed between her teeth as a knife was run down her right arm. It was she that was his lifemate. It was she who had sent out the call. It was she that Hadrian would kill for and claim.

Hadrian made himself visible and lunged at the man who had just harmed his mate. He took the man's neck between his jaws and snapped it. His brothers dispatched of two of the other men while the third and final human monster cowered in the corner with a wild savage look in his eyes. Hadrian turned back into a human and stalked over to the human. "_You will tell us everything human._"

The human crumbled easily to his will. He confessed the purpose of him and his companion. They had been hunting for vampires. They had been sent after the twin females and believed that the younger female in the cage was merely their servant. They had been torturing the vampires believing that it was their duty. The human had been almost certain that his companions had enjoyed it. Hadrian and his brothers reached into the human's mind until they had all that the human's mind. "_For your crimes, you will be give justice_." The three brothers growled as they killed the man with their power.

Hadrian left the man's dead husk and turned to the woman who was his lifemate. He cut her free from the cross and took her into his arms. "I will return soon enough." Hadrian said turning to his brothers. Gaul held the muscled woman protectively in his arms while Byzantine cradled the terrified woman-child to him.

"It seems we were all fortunate," Byzantine said with a twisted smile.


	2. 1: Healing and the Second Blood Exchange

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I do own Hadrian, Isa, their families, and the humans (dead and alive).**_

* * *

Isa felt weak, dizzy, and sick to her stomach. She knew she had been cut. She had been cut and hit so many times that she had lost count. She hadn't been able to touch their minds either. A fact that frightened her thoroughly and utterly. She did know that she wasn't confined anymore. She was being held safe in strong arms. She felt warm and safe. Instinctively, she moved closer to the warmth, spending what was left of her strength. She collapsed against a hard, broad chest and gave herself up to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hadrian knew when she succumbed to unconsciousness. A wave of fear and panic washed over him before he quickly regained control of his emotions. He did not have time for such luxuries. He had to find a safe place to heal his mate before he lost her. Hadrian landed in the entrance of the cave and shot off through the intricate tunnels. He went deep into the earth and laid his mate next to one of the underground pools. Hadrian made himself into light and went into Isa's body. There was a substance in her tainting her. It had come from the final knife wound she had received. Hadrian aided her body in expelling the chemical and stitched up some of her wounds.

He withdrew slowly and felt weak from the expenditure of energy. He needed blood. His lifemate needed blood as well. Hadrian called to the human family that kept up his own family's supplies in the tunnel system. The seven family members in residence came swiftly and without hesitation or compulsion. There were five males, all over the age of twenty-five, and two females. Hadrian took blood from each of them before sending them away.

Hadrian went back to his lifemate and took her reverently into his arms. Hadrian bent over her neck and found the pulse. It was sure and soft. He sank his fangs there. He took little from her. She had little to give. Hadrian pulled away from her sweet life force and closed the pinpricks with a swipe of his tongue. Hadrian extended a nail and created cut his chest before cradling his lifemate even closer and making her drink. He had to use compulsion to make her body comply.

Finally Hadrian pulled her away and closed the cut he had created for her. She needed rest as did he. It was dawn and he was growing tired. Hadrian placed safeguards around the cave that they were going to inhabit for the next few days and curled himself around his mate. _**You will not awaken until I call to you.**_ He sent the compulsion straight into her mind. She could fight it. Nor did she try as they both fell into their own deep sleeps, hers untouchable by the world and his like death.

* * *

She felt groggy at first. Then she heard her sister's voices in her mind. **I'm coming for you now Rachel. **Diane's thoughts were strong and sure. **Do you know where Isa is?**

**Here…** Isa hadn't realized she was so weak until she had tried to send out er thoughts to her sister.

**Isa. You have to tell me where you are.** Diane replied quickly. **I'll come and get you, but you have to give me your location first.**

Something separated her from her sisters. She couldn't touch them, couldn't reach them. There was only a solid masculine wall around her mentally and physically. She tried to touch the masculine mind, but there was only a red haze of anger. Isa plunged inside it and tried to force calm into it until the masculine mind surrounding hers was calm. **Why can't I touch my sisters?**

**Not until you understand that you cannot leave me,** the man's thoughts were cold and uncompromising. **Until you know that you can never leave me…then you can touch their thoughts as I touch yours and my brothers. Not until then.**

A ripple of fear ran through her. **You can't control me. I need my sisters. You are asking what I cannot give.**

**You are my lifemate. I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe. This sister of your's Diane would have you leave me. I cannot protect you if I am not with you. I will not allow this. In this…your happiness must come second to your safety. I will not lose you to your sister's folly.**

**Diane just wants us safe. It has nothing to do with anything else.**

The man seemed to dismiss the words easily as she felt arms tighten around her. **You must rest, you need to heal Diane. They hurt you more than your sister. Why?**

**I made them certain I was a vampire…I made them think I was biting Rachel. It was the only way to protect her. She would've died if they thought she was a vampire.** Rachel was getting weaker. She could feel her energy draining.

**You are brave little one. Sleep now.** She relaxed into the masculine presence and tried to succumb to sleep. She leaned her head against the man's shoulder and sighed. A mouth pressed against her neck. Then something like a bite, a nibble, yet so much more. It was a glorious feeling, a rush. Then the warm swipe of a tongue. She was turned to face his chest. Her lips pressed against a cut. She knew it was blood, but it was warm and so good. Sustaining. She was pulled away from the cut. _**Sleep**_, the thought was gentle and compelling. She couldn't resist. Deep sleep came quickly. She took a deep breath and clung to the male as sweet dreams came to her.

* * *

Two blood exchanges. One more would turn his little mate. She would have no choice. Then he would bind her to him. What would she say when she knew. Would she understand? How long would it take her to forgive him. He could only pray that it wasn't too long. There was no choice. He would turn her. He would bind her to him. After that, she could never leave him. He drew his mate closer to him and shut his body down falling into the Carpathian sleep.


End file.
